A New Encounter
by ABleakMidwintersDay
Summary: Dante was just a normal marine fighting the insurrectionists. That is, until something or rather someone else showed up. With this new enemy, Dante's loyalties will be pushed to the limit. How will he cope with this new, and unbelievably terrifying enemy? (An: I have used names from other games, but this is NOT a crossover. I just couldn't think of names.)


AN: hey guys thanks for giving this story a shot. Hopefully it can be successful as "Love in the Darkness". Heres the link if you havent read it: s/8914079/1/ . No matter what you think of my story, please review. If you don't like part of it or I messed something up, like a gun name or something, then tell me in a review! Anyway, enjoy...

Some people freeze up at the sight of over whelming odds, while others turn into wild animals, feral to the core. Private First Class Dante Rowland, on the other hand, simply became calm.

"DON'T LET UP!" Yelled a Sargent near him. "WE CAN'T LET THEM TAKE THIS POSITION!"

Dante and his squad mates were being attacked by insurrectionists at their FOB (Forward Operating Base). The FOB was in a valley between two mountains. At the opposite side of the valley, was a hill, from which all of the full-scale assaults had originated.

At first the insurrectionists launched attacks which were organized and pretty affective. As the days went by though, they became more drastic, desperate and sloppy.

During this, the biggest assault so far, it was the worst they had tried yet. Many of them just ran at the marines with knives and some even pieces of piping. All of them had looks of terror as they were mowed down, one by one, until they stopped coming over the hill.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE!" The Sargent yelled over the noise of our rifles. After the last man stopped firing, the Sargent jumped over his sandbag cover onto the blood soaked ground and stared at where the enemy had come from. Turning back to us: " Rowland, take your squad and see what they've got left." To which Dante responded: " YES SIR! Alright guys lets do this. Wedge formation."

As his small, six man squad started off, Dante at the head, he couldn't help but look at some of the bodies they past. Many were just teens, no more that fifteen! As the FOB got father away and the top of the hill got closer, Dante thought, no knew something big was about to happen. Coming over the hill, he saw he was right.

On the other side was a huge encampment, filled with thousands of families. Lowering his MA5B, Dante motioned for his squad to do the same. "What the hell..." Muttered Private Carman as she brushed a lock of her brown hair out of her face. She had a look of pity and confusion. As they entered the camp of bodies, no one even gave them a second glance. After an hour of walking and shuffling, Dante's squad finally reached the other end of the camp. Dante, turning to face Corporal Stross, said, "Stross! Get the radio out and contact the Lt.. Give it to me when you reach him." "Yes'ir!" Stross said as he began to pull out the small handheld radio. Since they hadn't been resupplied recently, the radios in their armor hadn't been replaced yet, and this is all they have left.

Dante sat on the ground and crossed his legs as he thought. 'Why would the insurrectionists bring their families this close to the battlefield? They wouldn't send them into battle, would they? What would make people run at a machine gun with nothing but a butter knife?' Dante's thoughts were interrupted by Stross handing him the radio. The Lt's voice broke through from the other side. He had a rough voice that matched his personality. "Wadda got Rowland?" "We've found a base with thousands of insurrectionists. The catch is that maybe 0.3 percent are armed. Mostly families." "Great work! Now what are their coordinates?" Dante's eyebrows knitted in confusion. "Why do you want their coordinates sir?" "Why else! We're going to bomb the living shit outta them! If any of these people get out, they will get more people to fight against us, their like a plague!" He said it as if it was such an easy thing, like deciding which holotape to watch back at home. "Did you not hear me sir? Only 0.3 of these people are armed!" "Doesn't matter, they're the enemy. That's that."

Dante thought a moment. If he gave the coordinates up, all of these people would die, their blood on his hands. It's one thing to kill someone when they can fight back, but something else entirely to murder innocent people. He must have been silent awhile because the Lt yelled: "Rowland?!"

Finally deciding what to do, Dante spoke, "I can't do that sir. I won't have you murder innocent people. Over and out." "ROWLAND YOU GIVE ME THOSE GODDAMN COR..." "OVER AND OUT!" Dante almost screamed back before he clicked off the radio.

"What are our orders sir?" Asked Pfc. Clark. "Well" Dante started, "I can tell you, but we are NOT following them. Anyone who does will get a bullet to the head. Personally from me. Got it?" The squad nodded in agreement. "Ok then," he paused, "you see these people?" Turning to look around them, some of the squad nodded again; others just looked back at Dante. "The Lt. wants to send bombs down there and clear them out. He wanted their coordinates so he wouldn't miss... I told him they aren't armed, but he didn't care. So, what does everyone think?" As he closed, Dante looked at each member of his squad in turn.

Carman just looked at the families, deep in thought. Dante knew she had family back on one of the inner colonies so hearing that someone would murder all these people must be hard to digest. Stross on the other hand, was saying something about fucked up orders. Clark disassembled his MA5B and stared at each of the pieces in turn as he put it back together; something, Dante knew, he does to help him focus. Oscar took off his helmet and scratched his head. Dante was never sure what he was thinking, couldn't read him, which made it hard to trust him. Lastly was Wilt, an old friend of Dante's.

Stross was the first to speak up: "I for one agree with you sir." Looking back at the people he continued. "Most of these people couldn't pick up a weapon to save their lives..." "I'm with you too Dante." Thorn had been under Dante's command long enough that she always called him by his first name. Clark just looked at Dante and nodded. Oscar spoke up "I can see why the Lt. would bomb them... I'm not saying that I could or would bomb them, it's just that I understand his reasoning." Dante gave him a stare that would have stopped a charging rhino in its tracks. Lastly, Wilt spoke up. "Orders are orders," he said with a questioning tone. "Who are we to disobey them?" "What are you getting at Wilt?" Dante asked with a small amount of fear in his voice, he didn't want to believe a member of his squad would be able to bomb these people, let alone a friend of his.

"You know what I'm saying Dante. If those are our orders, I plan to follow them." He picked up his MA5B as he stood. "Now you can either follow that order..." He aimed the gun at Dante's chest, "... or you can follow your history of disobedience to your grave..." By the time he finished his sentence, everyone except Dante had a weapon aimed at Wilt.

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" The normal Clark was gone as he shouted at Wilt who remained silent. "What, are you fucking stupid?! I sai-" Wilt dropped his MA5B and pulled Clark into a headlock cutting his sentence short. Before anyone could react to that, he took out his pistol and aimed it at Clark's head.


End file.
